Visions
by ActAppalled
Summary: Harry has happily settled down with his girlfriend, Ginny, and believes everything is finally going well in his life until reoccuring dreams haunt him night after night. Rated T for language, violence, and mild sexual content. HPGW, RWHG, DMHG
1. Reoccuring Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the surroundings. I only own the plot, and perhaps a few created characters of my own.

A/N: I'm writing a new fan fiction for Harry/Ginny lovers, so here it is. It's short for a first chapter (I get bored of first chapters quickly) but the remainders will be a lot longer. Plus, it's almost midnight where I am and I'm exhausted from writing. Read and review (There may be some spelling/grammatical errors; I wrote this on WordPad)

Chapter One: Reoccuring Visions

The sweat dripped off of his forehead, his sheets tangled around his body as he clutched the silky fabric of his comforter. His breath became ragged as he moaned in pain, shaking as his slim body twisted in circles. "Please, not her... don't take her away..." His voice was hoarse and raspy, as if he had been shouting all night, and his hair was messier than normal as he kicked off his covers. His eyes rolled back to the back of his head behind his closed eyelids and he growled with a mixture of pain and pure anger. Although he was sleeping, his voice was loud, and echoed off the walls of the dormitory; it was astonishing the other boys were sleeping through his screams of terror as he thrashed around in his bed, his chest heaving with each violent, deep breath.

"Not her!" he screamed out, clenching his teeth in anger and reaching to his pyjama pants, pulling out an invisible object. "I love her! Don't touch her, let her go!" The object seemed to be his wand in his nightmare-like dream, as he swished it in the air and muttered spells under his breath. Of course, the spells were uneffective without his wand by his side, but he continued to swipe the invisible wand in the air, tears beginning to pour from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"GINNY! NO!" he screamed one last time before a firm, masculin shake awoke him from his misery.

"Harry! Get up, mate! Wake up, Harry, it's only a dream!" three voices chanted around him as his eyes snapped open, a mix of tears and sweat causing him to close his eyes again at the burning pain.

"It was only a dream, mate," the first voice whispered, the voice's hand patting his broad shoulder. The hand belonged to Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend of almost seven years. As Harry's eyes finally stopped burning, he reached over and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand, bringing them to his face and staring up at his friend. Ron was wearing his pale blue pinstripe pyjama pants that Mrs. Weasley had bought him for his sixteenth birthday, along with a black and white Chudley Cannons t-shirt. His firey orange hair stood on end from having his skull shoved into his pillow, and a thin line of crusted drool was trailing down the side of his lip.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, reaching over to turn on the oil lamp on the nightstand. Harry nodded in response and rubbed his eyes, wiping the sweat away from his sore eyes. It was the third night in the row that the same dream had occured. The dream took place in the dungeons of Hogwarts, suprisingly, where Voldemort had his wand pointed at Ginny, pinning her by the neck to the cold stone walls. Whenever Harry attempted to save the love of his life, a Death Eater would appear from behind Voldemort and launch the Crucio spell on him, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. As soon as the pain stopped, Voldemort would threaten to kill Ginny if he didn't join Voldemort's army of Death Eaters, and everytime Harry would refuse. By the end of the dream, the last scene Harry would see would be a group of Death Eaters surrounding Ginny's limp body, muttering spells under their breath as Voldemort finished Harry off. That was when he would wake up, always sweating, always crying.

"This is the third time this has happened," Seamus Finnagin said, sitting down across from Harry on Ron's four-poster bed. "What's going on with you?"

Harry glanced at Ron, who shook his head slowly and sat down beside Harry, as if to say _"We can't tell them about your relation to Voldemort with your scar, not yet."_ Harry nodded in agreement silently, and turned towards Seamus and Neville. "They've just been reoccuring dreams, that's all. I'm sure they'll go away with time," he lied, rubbing his scar softly.

Seamus and Neville glanced at one another and shrugged. "I mean, maybe you should talk to McGonagall about this," Neville suggested, running his fingers through his already messy brown hair. Seamus nodded in agreement.

Ron stood up from the bed and leaped in between Neville and Seamus, climbing into his bed and kicking them out from underneath his covers. "Guys, let's just get back to sleep. Harry's probably already way exhausted and doesn't want to stay up all night talking about his dream," he said, winking behind the boys at Harry, who mouthed a silent thank you to his best friend.

"Fair enough," Seamus said, walking back towards his own bed and crawling under the covers. Neville gave Harry a worried look, unsure if he truly was alright or not, but finally turned and left for his own bed, leaving Harry and Ron lying across from each other in their beds, face to face.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Ron mouthed, tugging the deep red covers over his shoulders. Harry nodded and rested his head back against his pillow, staring up at the ceiling as his mind raced with thoughts. These dreams hadn't occured since last year, so why were the suddenly popping up into his head all of the sudden? It wasn't normal, but then again, nothing about Harry Potter's life was normal to begin with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright, autumn sun was the thing to wake up Harry the next morning as it shone in through his window. His eyes blinked slowly as the light gleamed into his eyes, causing him to close them again, groan, and roll over in his bed, pulling the pillow over his head with him. It was well past 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning at Hogwarts, and Harry found himself never wanting to leave the dormitory for some reason. After his dream last night, he got quite a bit of mild shut-eye for another five hours before the bright sunlight woke him up today.

There was a sudden amount of weight pressing down on the other side of Harry's bed, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Ron, fully dressed in a maroon jumper and pair of black cotton pants with a wide smile on his face. "Morning! Get up, let's get an early start on breakfast," he said, shaking his friend's arm back and forth. Leave it to Ron to ruin a perfectly good Saturday morning.

Groaning in agony, Harry sat up in his bed and threw the pillow from his head, letting it fall on the ground. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned widely. "Can't you think about anything other than food, Qudditch, and Hermione?" Harry asked, smirking at him.

Ron rolled his eyes and went over to Harry's trunk, tossing him a green V-neck sweater and pair of dark washed jeans. "Please, you're one to talk. You think about my sister so much that she's even in your nightmares," he muttered teasingly. Harry laughed and threw a pillow at Ron's head before he left the dormitory, making his way down to the common room to wait for the girls and him.

Harry glanced around the remainder of the dormitory. Seamus and Neville were already up and downstairs, their beds neatly made by the house-elves while Harry and Ron continued to sleep as Ron's bed sheets were still tangled up. He slowly lifted himself off the bed and grabbed Ron's comb, attempting to tame the messy bedhead he had been cursed with since he ever had hair. For once, a majority of the locks stayed down to his head, making him believe that today would be a good day. He slid on his glasses and changed out of his pyjamas into the clothes Ron had tossed at him before grabbing his wand and making his way downstairs, locking the dormitory behind him with the spell Hermione had taught him last week.

As the common room came into sight, Harry smiled at the threshold before him. Ron and Hermione giving each other a light peck on the lips as a good morning welcome and sitting side by side on the plush auburn couch near the fireplace, Crookshanks spread out on the table infront of them. Hermione beamed at Harry as he entered the room and waved, her curly brown tresses pulled into a pony tail. Then, there she was; the girl who had stolen his heart. Ginny was standing by the bulletin board, reading the headlines of _The Daily Prophet_ that were posted up, her long red hair cascading in loose waves down her back. Her nose was freckled so lightly that you could only see them up close, and her bright blue eyes quickly scanned the first few pages. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white V-neck sweater, making her hair look even redder against the light background, and she was totally unaware that Harry was in the room. Slowly, he crept up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck lovingly.

"Oh!" she gasped in suprise before laughing softly and spinning around in Harry's embrace to give him a proper kiss. "Morning, Harry."

"Morning, Gin," he said, leaning down slightly to catch Ginny's lips in his. They had been dating since the beginning of last year, and honestly, Harry hadn't felt so happy in his entire life. Whenever he was with Ginny, his heart sped up and his breath quickened, even after thirteen months of dating. When they held hands, that spark of electricity still shot up his arm. He was inlove.

Ginny pulled back a moment later and slid her arms up around Harry's neck. "How'd you sleep?" she asked, looking into his emerald eyes with her own saphire ones. Harry glanced at Ron for a moment before looking down at his feet, his arms still embraced around Ginny. She pulled back in confusion, her hands rested on his neck but her body no longer pressed against his.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, frowning up at him. Harry couldn't resist that.

"I had... another nightmare," he spoke quietly so Hermione didn't eavesdrop, gently resting his hand on the back of Ginny's soft tresses. "Where Voldemort..." he swallowed hard. "Tortured you."

Ginny frowned as she saw tears begin to creep into the corner of Harry's eyes, and wiped them away with her thumb. "Harry, this has been going on for too long now... three nights in a row! I mean, don't you think it's time to tell McGonagall now? I know she's not as helpful as Dumbledore was, but honestly, love." She paused to give Harry a gentle kiss beside his lips. "You have to tell her."

Harry looked up at Ginny and winced. "I know, it's just difficult for me to say things to McGonagall. I mean, Dumbledore used to be the one I went to," he said. Ginny nodded and rubbed her thumb on Harry's cheek.

"Tell her," she whispered, kissing his lips firmly. Harry kissed Ginny back before nodding and turning to glance at Ron and Hermione.

"You mean now?" he asked.

"Yes! Now's better then never," Ginny said, interlocking her fingers with his.

Harry groaned and bit his bottom lip. "Can I at least eat first?"

Ginny laughed and gently punched Harry's arm, resting her head on his shoulder as he lead her out of the common room. "You boys all think alike," she said.


	2. The Eyes and Ears

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the surroundings. I own the plot, and perhaps a few created characters of my own.

A/N: It's been over a year since I posted this story, and I feel horrible for always posting a story and then walking away from it. I promise I'll try to update and finish this story a little more this summer. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Two: The Eyes and Ears

Walking into the Great Hall hand-in-hand with Ginny, Harry already felt much calmer about the meeting he would be having later with McGonagall. Since Dumbledore's death last year, Harry thought he would never be able to return to Hogwarts. However, with his dream of becoming a future Auror, Harry had to complete his education get an O or E on his N.E.W.T.s in order to become an Auror. This also meant extra studying, which he was expecting help with from Hermione, of course.

As Harry slid in front of the table, which was piled high with food fit for a king – scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, mashed potatoes, waffles, toast, several types of marmalades and jellies, cauldron cakes, pumpkin juice, and bowls of fresh fruit – he glanced towards the head table. Professor Flitwick was perched upon several thick books, as usual, and happily chatting to Professor Sprout, while Professor Trelawney looked lost behind her thick glasses. The most recognizably missing teacher from the staff table was Professor Snape who, due to the fact that he had used the Avada Kadavara curse that caused Dumbledore's death, had fled Hogwarts immediately after.

With McGonagall being the new headmistress of Hogwarts, she sat in Dumbledore's old seat. Harry's heart always sank when he did not see the familiar twinkle of Dumbledore's eye, or the long white beard that rested on his chin. However, he knew with Dumbledore's passing came great responsibility for Harry to not only avenge his death, but defeat Voldemort once and for all.

"Harry, would you pass me the eggs, please?" Hermione asked, removing Harry from his train of thought.

"Oh, yeah." Harry slid the bowl down the table and resumed staring blankly into his plate, which Ginny had kindly filled with his favourites. Stabbing his fork at a piece of bacon, Harry lifted his head slowly and turned to look at McGonagall, who was politely talking to Hagrid. Both McGonagall and Hagrid turned to Harry. Hagrid gave a small smile, almost apologetic yet Harry knew he should not be apologizing for anything, and McGonagall nodded at Harry silently.

"Harry." Harry looked forward again to see Ginny, her smile comforting as she reached across the table to hold his hand. "Relax. When you talk to McGonagall, you may have a chance to release your thoughts and nightmares to her," she said, her voice soft so no one else could hear.

Ron scanned Harry's face carefully, scrutinizing every expression he held, and frowned. "Mate, is it…" Ron glanced around, leaned in, and lowered his voice before finishing. "Your scar?"

Hermione had obviously overheard and turned her attention to the other three. "Harry, what's wrong? Is it hurting again? Have you had nightmares again?" she asked in a hurried sentence.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, I didn't tell you because I knew you would overreact."

"Of course I would overreact!" Hermione squealed, causing many heads to turn and look at her. She sank into her seat silently, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment."

"It's not that it has been aching again, or burning I should say," Harry murmured softly, glancing around to ensure no one else was listening. Draco Malfoy, of course, was not present; he had fled with Snape after the murder of Dumbledore at the end of last term. Harry continued slowly. "It does influence the dreams I have, the thoughts that run through my head, and every detail that I think about. You have no idea how that feels. I promise you, by the end of this term, Voldemort will be defeated and I will be able to complete my life as a normal wizard should."

The forwardness of Harry's words left his friends stunned, staring at him silently before they turned their attention toward their plates again, unsure of how to respond. Harry knew he may have stretched that out, but it was in his blood and imprinted on his forehead forever. Voldemort had to be defeated.

After finishing his breakfast quietly and quickly, the four stood up in unison as the dishes cleared and the table was cleaned of food. The staff table had died down, leaving only McGonagall and Hagrid in their same hushed conversation.

"Are you going to talk to her now?" Ginny asked, sliding her hand into his. Harry gave her hand a squeeze and looked down at her.

"Yes. You can go on without me, go with Ron and Hermione to the library…"

"No," Ginny said firmly, her eyes burning into his. "I'm coming with you. I'll always be with you." Her hand squeezed his in return, and she tiptoed up to press her lips into his cheek.

Harry beamed and, with his two best friends and Ginny in tow, the four left the Great Hall to make their way up to McGonagall's office on the seventh floor.

McGonagall's office, which was once Dumbledore's, was still protected by the gargoyle as it had always been. Harry knew the password had not changed from when he last visited McGonagall, only a few weeks before concerning the Quidditch teams, and proceeded to say it.

"Fawkes feathers."

The gargoyle opened one eye and leapt aside to allow them entrance to the stone staircase that spiralled towards the oak doors. Harry, still holding Ginny's hand, walked silently up the staircase despite the fact that it was already slowly moving upwards, as it always had.

Once in front of the door, Harry swallowed hard and glanced back at him. Ron and Hermione were holding hands, nodding silently at Harry to knock the knocker. Ginny beamed up at him with glittering sapphire eyes. Then, taking a deep breath, Harry grasped the griffin-shaped knocker and rapped it three times.

"Come in," McGonagall's voice said from behind the door.

Harry turned the doorknob and swung it forward softly until it showed the clear view of McGonagall's office. Since Dumbledore's death, McGonagall had proceeded to make several alterations to the office. The curtains were drawn over every window except one, which overlooked the Quidditch pitch, and the sun shone brightly on the polished wood floors. A majority of the portraits were all sleeping, except for Dumbledore's, which hung directly behind McGonagall's desk. His eyes beamed, even in the portrait, and he nodded his head slowly to Harry as they walked in.

McGonagall glanced up from the stack of papers she was grading. Her black hair was pulled tightly back and her beady eyes took in the four friends curiously, yet she set aside her quill and folded her hands neatly in front of her.

"Mr. Potter is there something I can help you with?" she asked slowly, her fingers curling on her desk.

"Yes, Professor." Harry released Ginny's hand and waited until McGonagall asked him to take a seat, which he did. Harry and Hermione slid into the armchairs in front of McGonagall's desk, while the Weasley's rested their hands on the top of the chairs and stood behind them.

"Professor," Harry began, fiddling with the buttons on his sweater. "I have something to tell you, well, it's been happening to me for the past few days, and I…"

"Potter, if you are trying to tell me about a strictly… male… problem, I am not the one you should be going to for such advice," McGonagall said nervously. Dumbledore smirked at Harry from behind his desk, and Ron choked back a cackling laugh.

"No!" Harry blushed deeply and cleared his throat in apology when he saw McGonagall's shocked expression. "I mean, it's nothing like that Professor. It's involving… my scar. And these nightmares I've been having."

McGonagall immediately perked up in interest, as did Dumbledore, whose smirk fell seriously as he leaned back into his seat. "Harry, you have never come to me with these problems before," she said slowly.

"I know, Professor. But with Dumbledore gone…" Harry looked up at the portrait of him. "Well, physically gone, it's difficult for me to consult other staff members or anyone for that matter. If Sirius had still been alive, I would have even spoken to him about this." Harry's eyes grew watery suddenly as he thought of how many adults had left his life, and the only people he really loved. Ginny squeezed his shoulder soothingly from behind him.

"I understand." McGonagall had dropped her tone from a teacher talking to her student, to an understanding adult witch who was concerned about someone she was quite fond of. "Harry, you must tell me about the nightmare."

After Harry had gone through every detail of the dream, along with some minor dreams involving Voldemort that he had had in the past month, McGonagall sat forward in the high backed chair and thought to herself for a moment.

"He's back."

"Excuse me, Professor?"

"He's back." McGonagall stood up abruptly and turned to face Dumbledore's portrait. "Albus, I don't know what to do," she said sternly.

Dumbledore's face was full of concern as he peered down at McGonagall, glancing over her shoulder to look at Harry. Finally, he spoke. Harry was thrilled to hear his voice again.

"Minerva, there is only one thing to be done at a time like this. Voldemort has always been present; therefore he is not 'back'. You must talk to the Ministry, especially the Aurors. There may be a battle taking place this year at Hogwarts, and I fear I am not able to assist you in that battle, Harry." Dumbledore looked concerned and angry, one of the very few times anger had been shown from the deceased Headmaster. "Harry, you are aware that you are the only person able to stop Voldemort. He is a part of you with that scar, and if you don't stop him this year, you may be losing your loved ones, or your own life."

Harry looked up into Dumbledore's eyes, his heart racing with adrenaline and fear. He knew he had to defeat Voldemort, he had always known that as long as he had been aware he was a wizard. He felt obliged to his classmates though, to keep the safety of Hogwarts and the rest of the magical world. And he was only seventeen.

"Harry." McGonagall rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, peering into his eyes. "I know this is an enormous amount of pressure you feel you have, but you will not be alone."

"We'll fight," Ron and Hermione said in unison, smiling at their best friend.

"You are safe, Harry," McGonagall murmured softly.

After discussing things over once more, the friends left McGonagall's office with heavy hearts but pride. Hermione and Ron were murmuring quietly in front of Harry and Ginny, giving him time to stop. He froze and grasped Ginny's wrist, pulling him to her as both of his rough hands rested on either side of her face.

"I don't want you to fight."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to fight, Ginny." Harry's eyes grew serious and he reached down to press his lips against hers, enjoying the way their lips always seemed to fit perfectly.

Ginny pulled away. "How can you expect me to say I will not fight with you, Harry?" she asked, her voice cautiously angry and upset.

"I love you too much to risk letting you slip through my fingers," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, resting her forehead on his. "I love you too, you know that. And you also know that I was one of the strongest members of Dumbledore's Army." She moved back to look up at him again. "I can do this."

Harry bit his lip and moved his hands down to hold hers, sighing. "I will never forgive myself if I lost you. Never."

Ginny simply smiled, squeezed Harry's hands, and followed after Hermione and Ron towards the entrance hall, where the four were about to part ways for their classes.

"I have Ancient Runes," Hermione said, checking her schedule over once more.

"Well I have Potions," Ginny stated, leaning up on tiptoe to kiss Harry's cheek. "I have to go get my things. I'll see you all later." She retreated up the staircase towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron and I have Care of Magical Creatures," Harry said. Harry and Ron had almost decided to forgo the class until Hagrid had asked them so sweetly to return. Hermione had dropped it completely though.

"I asked Seamus to bring down our things," Ron said, smiling over Hermione's shoulder as he saw Seamus Finnigan coming down the stairs. He was struggling with four heaving bags of textbooks, scrolls and quills.

"Thank you so much, Seamus," Hermione said, removing her burgundy bag from his shoulder. Harry took off his forest green one, and Ron his navy one.

"Looks like 'Mione and I have Ancient Runes together," Seamus said, beaming at the four. Harry and Ron watched the group separate before looking at each other.

"Shall we get going?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry replied.

The two friends strode towards the main doors, pushing them open and walking out onto the sunny court yard.


End file.
